


3:15

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, they're so in love, whipped mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: It's a quarter aftrer three, saying everything we mean.





	3:15

_It's a quarter after three, saying everything we mean._

Thanksgiving and Christmas was something the Villain Kids celebrated deeply.

Thanksgiving, to thank that they were still breathing and alive despite the conditions on the Isle. To thank that they got a chance to live in Auradon, where they belong.

Christmas to give back to the people who helped them day by day. Whether if it was someone who picked scraps or someone who got them out of the Isle.

People used to think that they would stay in Auradon after their college graduation to purse their dreams there, but, they left. Even some Auradon Kids left.

They went away to conquer the world on their own and they did.

Lonnie was in Seoul, pursuing model and the military at the same time. Chad was given the throne to Cinderellasburg and was busy running his kingdom. Doug was in the Amazon, he has a lab and is discovering new shit. Jane was in France, pursuing her own career on modeling. Audrey was in Miami, living there as she releases her first album as a singer. Ben, well, he's still King.

Gil was in South Africa, preserving wildlife against hunters. Harry was still in Auradon, fiancee of the King. Uma was sailing the ships from the Caribbean to the Pacific.

Jay was pursuing his own career at football in England, somehow he bought a team and is now a player. Carlos was building his tech empire in New York, just launching the awaited De Vil smartphones.

Evie was in London, her fashion line booming as the world's greatest and affordable clothing shop. While Mal was in Los Angeles, responsible for tons of good movies with an art gallery on her side.

And despite their busy schedules, when November strikes, they're home.

That's why Mal was already stressing out as she opened the portal home.

_"Please don't let it be obvious, please don't let it be obvious."_ She whispered again and again until she stepped through.

It felt like she was being sucked back and forth then being punched when she arrived. She was supposed to be used to it but it only happens twice a year.

Evie was there earlier, so when Mal opened the portal from LA to their backyard, she was there.

Mal felt like her soul was sucked out again because Evie kept on looking more gorgeous as time passes them by. And it's killing her.

"M!" Evie cried, rushing towards the stumbling girl as she engulfed her in a hug. Mal sighed, contented that Evie was there. Contented that she got to hold her again.

"Where are the others?" Mal asked as they pulled away, her bags transported to her room with a flick of her wrist. Evie smiled, "Ben's still inside the castle with Harry, Jay is in Auradon Prep and Carlos is busy finding his ex, Uma already set the kitchen on fire, Audrey was already pranked and it's already hell."

Home sweet home.

\---

"Who the fuck allowed you to harass me?" Mal growled as Ben placed another bag on her, they were on the North Mountain and usually, everyone would go but the girls (and Harry) were too busy doing plans for Ben and Harry's wedding.

That's why Mal and Uma were stuck with these idiots.

"The King allowed me." Uma joked, about to put her own bag when Mal began to growl.

The Ski Trip was as normal as it usually goes. And in the middle of snowboarding, Mal's phone began to vibrate.

"Hey, it's Mal." She answered as she picked up, not bothering to look who it was, "Hey, M?" Ah, and now her question to who was calling is answered.

"Hey, E. Are you alright? How did the planning go?" She asked, both concerned and relieved that she got a breath of fresh air from her adrenaline junkie friends. Evie giggled, "What? Did they tire you out? I'm good, the planning went perfectly. Thanks for asking."  
Mal smiled, sitting down on a log as she hears Evie probably in the kitchen, "So, why'd you call?" She asked, Evie hesitated, but still, told her nonetheless.

"Everybody left to their own homes and I don't know, I just needed someone to talk to. You know how I hate being alone. That's why I'm going out every time my roommate in London does." She sighed, swirling her cup of coffee as Mal kept silent, formulating the directions and time would take to get to Evie.

"Hey, E? I'm low on battery and I really don't know where I am, can I call you back?"

\---

"Where the fuck are you going?" Jay asked as Mal quickly packed what's out of her stuff, "Do any of you know how long it takes to get back to Auradon?" She asked, zipping her suitcase shut, "Why? What's the rush?" Gil asked this time, "A princess needs me."

She left the room, stopping for a mere second when she heard Uma laugh, "Whipped."

It took her two hours. Two hours of lying to Evie, telling her she was like, lost and can't call when in reality, she was silently parking her car down the street as she carried her suitcase, some Starbucks, blueberries, pizza and some apple pie.

Evie's favorites.

Evie was inside, worried sick to where Mal's dumb ass would be when she heard a knock.

Usually, she'd like open the door but when it's the middle of the night? She actually pulled a Rapunzel and grabbed a frying pan.

She opened the door slowly, only to reveal a struggling Mal who held her suitcase with both hands, a pizza on top of it, another box filled with blueberries, another one filled with the apple pie and then the Starbucks.

She was so dumbstruck that it took her more than ten seconds to process that Mal was right there. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." She apologized before taking the apple pie and Starbucks. Mal chuckled, "Well, looks like we're having a movie night."

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Hold on, your dumb ass wasn't lost, was it?" Everything made sense to her now. Mal scratched on the back of her neck and looked down sheepishly, "Well, I drove two hours to stay the night with you. So, yeah. I made that up to surprise you."

The smile that Evie gave her was blinding.

Evie laid her head on Mal's shoulder as they watched some series on the TV, she sighed.  
"Do you think I'll find my true love?" She asked, watching as the two characters interact lovingly, Mal nodded, her heart racing as her heart screamed; _I can be your true love._

"Of course." She answered simply, "I just feel so alone sometimes. I know you're all busy, I'm busy, but sometimes I just wish we could go back to the times where Carlos would still eat cookies from the floor."  
Mal chuckled at the memories,

"Yeah, I don't really know how but I still get you, no matter how long we've been away from each other." She thought out loud, "Me neither. But I'm glad."

"Now that you've brought it up, remember the time when we made Ben frost the cupcakes and it ended up with Harry eating cupcakes off the floor?" Mal reminisced, earning a laugh from Evie.

Her laugh was something so pure, so precious. And it hurts Mal. Because she know she'll  
fucking miss that.

\---

"Dance with me." Evie giggled as she pulled Mal away from Audrey, Mal chuckled, letting the girl pull her through sweaty bodies, stopping dead center of the dance floor.

They danced and danced until both of them were tired. Girls tried to like, woo Mal and get her off Evie, but she didn't budge. Only snuggling closer to the blue haired girl as she snorted. "What? Not your type?" Evie laughed, Mal rolled her eyes, "LA girls are worse. They're drier than my scales."

"How about me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently at Mal, "You don't even have to try. You're already perfect."

The night flew by and most of them (with the exception of Mal and Jane) were drunk. "Alright, are you sure you can take care of yourself? I can drive." Mal offered at her friend, Jane shook her head, "Mal, I'm just going to buy them coffee. You need to chill." She chuckled, shaking her head as she sat inside the car. "Wear your seatbelt!" Mal yelled as she took off.

Mal stepped inside Ben's castle, walking to Belle's favorite place. The library. She sat on the seat next to the window, just staring at the stars who winked back at her.

"Knew I'd find you here." Mal looked up, seeing a tired Evie saunter towards her. Settling herself on Mal's lap. "You should be resting, E. It's like past three am."

Evie just hummed in reply, "I don't care." She was sleepy and Mal was too. "You're the dorkiest goddess I've ever met." Mal chuckled, yawning as Evie snuggled closer to her. "Do you mean that?"

Mal nodded, "I mean it."

\---

"You're leaving?" Evie asked as Mal packed her bags, she kept silent, not really wanting to leave before Thanksgiving.

"The Emmy's were moved and I had to go, I'm sorry, E." Mal apologized as she zipped the last of it, her phone was blowing up and she hated the pressure, "Mal, limo's here!" Uma called from the living room.

Evie frowned, "Will you be back?" She asked, Mal shrugged, "Look, I know it's hard to see me go so fast. I get that. But just know that if I ever won't be able to come back, think of the memories we made. Alright? I gotta go."

Then, Mal was boarding the plane.

She was actually early and the flight doesn't go for at least about an hour. So she's here, sitting on a plane thinking about Evie, Evie, Evie, Evie.

Just Evie.

Her smile, her smell, her eyes, her blue hair.

The way her smile makes Mal heart flutter, the familiar scent that has Mal searching, craving for her, those eyes that drown Mal into every pit that there is and her blue hair that signifies who she is.

Mal's in love. She's falling in deep and there's no stopping. Not once, not ever.

That's why she's on her phone, standing up as she left the plane.

"Yeah, cancel all my plans for the rest of the year, bring someone else to the Emmy's."

Then she was on Instagram, posting a picture of Evie.

  
And soon enough, Evie was  
replying to her.

  
"How the fuck did you get back?" Gil asked as he opened the door to a disheveled Mal, "I flew from the airport to here. Is Evie here?" She asked, Jay shook his head, "She just left. She's in the mall with Audrey. Doing some stress shopping."  
  
Mal nodded, gulping her glass of water as Carlos entered the kitchen, "Knew you'd be back." He chuckled, throwing a banana at her. "So tell me, how's Cali?"

Taken aback by his question, Mal furrowed her eyebrows, "It's good, I guess? I mean, I like it there."

She then took a deep breath, "I just wish Evie's there. She can expand her clothing line there, she can be whoever she wants. Maybe even my girlfriend."

Carlos nodded understandingly, "Then why don't you ask her?"

"Because I can't have my way with her." Mal answered.

"Why not?" Carlos persistently asked, to Mal's chagrin.

"If I could, I'd take her ass on a one way flight with me. But I can't because she isn't mine, Carlos."

Carlos nodded. "Then make her yours."

\---

"You know I thought you wouldn't show up." When Evie entered the trapdoor to the rooftop, she didn't expect Mal of all people to be there. So she gasped.

Her heart raced as Mal stood on their favorite spot before they left Auradon. She had a bouquet of roses on one hand and wine on the other.

"M, you're supposed to be at the Emmy's." Evie laughed unbelievingly, Mal grinned, "Yeah, changed my mind."

Evie walked towards her, "Why did you turn back? You could've won." She asked, Mal just shrugged, letting her heart do the talking.

"I need to win something better. Having an Emmy is nice, sure. But there's better things than a trophy."

"You're probably tired. It's way past three and yo-" Before Evie could even finish her sentence, Mal did what she wanted to do for so long.

The kiss was slow and sweet, Evie finally kissing back with the same amount of affection and love when she finally processed what was happening.

"Move to LA with me. Or I'll go to London with you, whatever. Just be my girl." Mal breathed out, and Evie remained shocked.

Then she kissed Mal again.

"Take me to LA."

\---

"The both of ye are trending." Harry chuckled as he scrolled through his Twitter feed.

When Mal said she's taking Evie to live with her in LA, she didn't expect that their whole gang would come too.

"Is it about the Met Gala kiss?" Audrey joked, "Yeah, people are going wild."

Thanksgiving didn't have to be celebrated at home. Because what's important to Mal now is that she's with Evie. And that's all she has to thank for.


End file.
